Ranma Hurt
by Masato Nakajima
Summary: A slight AU. Akane and Ranma were fated to be together from birth, they have a fight and Ranma ends up in the hospital but not by Akane's hand. Please read and review "Constructive criticism" is welcomed
1. Chapter 1

HURT

Akane and Ranma, because of their usual verbal sparing and bickering in class, are walking home late from school.

"I was just trying to help." Ranma said with thinned eyes and a pout on his face.

"well you didn't have to grab my breast PERVERT!" Akane retorted as she bashed him over the head with her book bag.

"OUCH! Stop hitting me will ya, gees! So I guess I was supposed to let you trip and hit the floor." Ranma replied looking the other way and shrugging "it's not like you have anything to grab, flat chested tomboy."

"Humph PERVERT!" Akane huffed with her nose in the air and swinging her bag at him again.

"Ranma, Raaanmaaa." Shampoo shouted as she rode up, on her delivery bicycle was a hot box with a large bowl of ramen inside from Cat Café.

"Nihao Ranma honey me make delicious octopus ramen for you," Shampoo cooed.

Ranma sniffed the box like a stray dog," oh that smells SOOO good; not like the poison Akane makes," he said with a grimace.

"Why you no dump ugly water buffalo and marry Shampoo, me make you good wife." Shampoo squeaked while nuzzling Ranma's back, this sparked a firestorm of fury in Akane so intense you could see flames in her eyes.

As the words water buffalo echoed in her head, Akane bellowed "THAT! IS! IT!" the intensity of which caught Shampoo and Ranma off guard.

Sensing the intense fury growing within Miss Tendo, Shampoo thought it best to honor her promise to Ranma and not fight Akane, she jumped on her bicycle and sped off.

Ranma with his back against the stone retaining wall that paralled the street, readied himself for the barrage of feet, fists and book bag to commence, but it didn't come.

What came instead was something that wounded Ranma more than any challenge or battle ever did, the truth.

"Your nothing but an immature, boorish freeloader that fights with his thief father destroying our home and call it training, you two live off the good graces of my family, you never help my sisters and I around the house!" Akane ranted.

Ranma could only stand there dumbfounded, because it was all true every word, with all his fighting skill and prowess he could not defend against Akane's words, they cut deeper than any katana ever could.

Due to the amount of tension and animosity Akane had pent up inside the verbal onslaught continued for an eternity.

" I'm Ranma I fell into a cursed pool in China now I change into a girl when I get wet, feel sorry for me, you don't know what it's like." she snarked with a contorted face.

Then she delivered the coup de grace, "I don't care what our fathers say, I wouldn't marry you if they put a sword to my throat, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" Akane screamed.

(SNAP)

Ranma fell to his knees as he felt his heartstrings give way, his eyes wide with shock as Akane stormed away toward home.

Ranma struggled to his feet as if he weighed a thousand pounds, with his head hung low starring at the ground he walked in no specific direction, just walked and walked.

Akane still fuming as she crossed the threshold of her home yelled," I'm home! I'm going to bed! I don't want to talk about it!"

The rest of the Tendo household were eating dinner, because this was a common occurrence they looked at each other, shrugged and kept on with their meal.

As Akane climbed the stairs to the second floor where her room was, the anger she felt gave way to tears, entering her room she slammed the door, after removing her tear stained uniform she collapsed onto her bed and began to sob into her pillow so the others would not hear.

"That jerk, that jerk, that jerk," she cried into her pillow soaking it with tears, playing all their arguments repeatedly in her head until she fell asleep from exhaustion.

Meanwhile the object of Akanes' emotional turmoil was wandering around Nerima aimlessly; it has been three hours since Akane verbally drawn and quartered Ranma,

With his head still hung low and hands in pockets, he too was playing every argument and fight over in his mind, and thinking.

_Is it really all my fault? Am I really, what she said? Am I that selfish? Well I must be for Akane to get that angry_,(sigh) _I guess I'll go and pack my things after everyone has gone to sleep._

After that final thought a cold rain began, Ranma looked up at the sky and said as he changed from boy type to girl type "at least I can cry now without getting embarrassed, because it's ok for girls to cry right?"

The petite redheaded girl fell to her knees at the side of the road, rain and tears streaming down her face, in-between quiet sobs she says "Akane I 'm sorry you never have to see me again."

Akane is startled awake, she looks at her alarm clock "12:00 am" _ugh must have had a nightmare, I feel so bad for the horrible things I said to Ranma, but he had it coming, _she wearily thought to herself.

She goes to the bathroom to wash her face, looking in the mirror she says "ugh looks like I went a couple of rounds with a prize fighter, yuk my eyes are all puffy and red."

Quietly Akane goes down the hall to check on Ranma, slowly she slides the rice paper covered door to the traditional Japanese bedroom open, just an inch, but only finds Ranmas' father Genma.

Frowning Akane thinks to herself,_ he's probably still pouting somewhere, I was pretty mean to him._

With that she slides the door closed and returns to her bed to fall fast asleep.

All too soon morning comes and Akane drags herself out of bed and makes herself ready for another school day.

"Akane make sure Ranma is up," Kasumi calls.

"KAY" Akane replies.

"Ranma, Ranma! We'll be late for school." Akane says as she slides the door open,_ not here, maybe he's already down eating breakfast, _she thinks to herself.

As Akane enters the dinning area Kasumi inquires, "Where's Ranma?"

"Dunno" Akane replies.

Genma pipes up after sipping his tea, "He didn't come home last night, his futon hadn't been slept in when I woke up."

Nabiki sighs with exasperation, "did you two have another fight?"

Akane brings her hands to her chest and touches tips of her index fingers together and sheepishly says, "yes, I was pretty mean to him, I think I said some things I shouldn't have, sorry uncle Soutome." she said with nervous hesitation.

"Hmm?" Genma, questioningly and then says, "Oh he'll turn up eventually, he always does,"

"I hope your right" Akane said sadly.

"Oh it's time for the weather report, Kasumi turn on the radio," Soun the head of the Tendo household spouted,

"Yes father." she replied.

(click) "Good morning Nerima we will get to the weather in just a moment.

The police and doctors at Nerima hospital are asking for you help identifying a Jane Doe

She was admitted after a serious accident during last nights rain shower, a truck traveling near Furinken High school, skidded out of control and struck the young woman on the sidewalk, she had no identification."

"Oh my" Kasumi said with concern.

(radio)"Police are asking if anyone has any information to contact Nerima hospital, her description is as follows, female approximately four foot nine, petite build, hair color, red with braided pigtail wearing a red Chinese style tie front shirt."

Akane falls to her knees and sobs. "What have I done, what have I done."

Genma who was closest to Akane, hugs her tight with tears in his eyes and says, "it's not your fault, Ranma is strong he'll be ok."

As Kasumi and Nabiki comfort each other, Soun fights back the tears knowing he needs to be strong for the others, he picks up the telephone and calls for a taxi.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

After what seemed an eternity Soun, Genma and Akane exit the taxi and rush to reception at Nerima hospital, approaching the counter the receptionist greets the trio.

"Welcome to Nerima Hospital, how may I be of assistance?" she asked politely.

"We believe you have my friends so- I mean daughter registered under Jane Doe, we heard the report on the radio and she matches the description, and didn't come home last night." Soun said with a quaver in his voice.

The receptionist smiles and says, "I'll need to see some form of identification to prove you relation to the patient, a school ID or passpo-"

Soun interrupts, "we were in such a hurry the only thing I could think of was our family photo album." as he lays it on the counter.

"Oh this should do.," the receptionist says as she examines the photos contained within.

Thankfully Nabiki; aside from taking risqué pictures of girl type Ranma and selling them to the boys at school, enjoyed photographing the important occasions and the more amusing happenings of the Tendo household.

After examining the album and comparing the picture of the Jane Doe in her file, with the album and the three standing before her, the receptionist said. "Well I can say without reasonable doubt you are related to this girl."

The receptionist handed Genma a hospital admittance form and said, "Please fill this out while I get doctor Takahashi, he's been treating your daughter."

Genma hurriedly fills out the form while Soun comforts Akane, who is still trembling from feelings of guilt, the receptionist calls on the intercom "Doctor Takahashi to admitting please." "It will be a few minutes, if you wish the waiting room is this way." as the receptionist guides them down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Hello, where am I?" Ranmas voice echoes in the inky blackness, <em>what is this place, last thing I remember was walking home to get my things, <em>Ranma thinks to himself.

"Ranma" a soft and gentle voice calls from the darkness.

"Where am I, what am I doing here!" Ranma shouts.

The blackness fades and Ranma finds himself kneeling at table in an elegant room with bonsai and Surimono prints adorning the walls, to his right at the table is a beautiful woman dressed in a very elegant kimono.

"Akane?" Ranma asked with a puzzled look.

"I'm Akanes mother, Rumiko," she said softly as she poured the green tea.

"You look just like her, wait you -" Rumiko interrupts Ranma "Yes I died when Akane was six." as she places the tea in front of him.

"Then that means I died doesn't it." Ranma said as his shoulders sank.

"You haven't died yet, you're at the border with the afterlife, I asked the shikigami to let me speak with you and not take you to the other side." Rumiko said with sadness in her eyes.

"Why would you care if I die you don't know me." Ranma said sadly.

"I do know you, when you were little you and Akane used to play together all the time, I guess you were to young to remember, your father would bring you over and he and Soun would play shogi while your mother and I went shopping." Rumiko said with fondness.

"You knew my mother?" Ranma said as his sadness deepened.

"Why yes she was a good friend, I introduced Nodoka to your father." she said with nostalgia.

Ranma began with anger, but ended with a tone of despair "Pop never talked about her, and whenever I asked he would avoid the subject, I don't even remember what she looked like."

"What do you mean?" Rumiko asked.

Ranma answered, "All he would say was that we were in training for the Anything goes school of martial arts; we traveled all over Japan for ten years and to China learning different techniques."

"I'm so sorry, I guess that I'm partly to blame for you fathers rash decision, I didn't think he would go to such extremes for Soun and I." Rumiko said with a pained look.

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked, still unable to look at Rumiko because of her resemblance to Akane and the guilt he felt.

"After Akane was born Soun and I decided we would try once more for a boy, to be heir to the dojo but after many attempts we went to the doctors, they found I had ovarian cancer." Rumiko said tearfully.

"Why does that make it your fault my jerk father took me from my mother?" Ranma said.

"When the doctors said I had about six months to live we asked your father that you be heir to the dojo and marry Akane, since you two were so happy when you played together, Soun and your father could have trained you at the dojo; I don't see why he took you away for ten years." said Rumiko.

"Well that's pop he has to go overboard with everything, but I guess it doesn't matter now whether I live or not," said Ranma flatly.

"What do you mean?" asked Rumiko.

"Akane and I had a huge fight, well we seem to always fight but I never saw her that angry before she told me she never wanted to see me again." said Ranma with a look of shame on his face, Akanes words still ringing in his ears.

* * *

><p>"Hello I'm doctor Takahashi you must be Ranmas family." the handsome middle-aged doctor said as he entered the waiting room.<p>

"Yes I'm Genma Saotome, Ranmas father and this is my friend Soun Tendo and his daughter Akane," as the men shake hands; Akane tearfully asks staring at her hands folded in her lap "how is Ranma?"

"Unfortunately I don't have very good news right now, according to the police report when she was brought in a witness said she was sitting on the curb with her head on her knees looking very sad when a truck lost control on the slick pavement the bumper striking her in the head." the doctor said

With mild apprehension he continued, "She has a severe concussion with possible bleeding on the brain, causing her brain to swell if the pressure in her skull gets too high we will have to operate and remove part of the skull to give the brain room to expand, if we don't it could kill her or at the very least leave her severely brain damaged, we'll do our best for her Mr. Saotome ."

Genma conscious of the fact that Akane feels responsible for what happened to Ranma, does not allow himself to breakdown in front of her and stoically thanks the doctor and asks, "When can we see Ranma?"

"We'll see in an hour or so maybe for a few minutes-" the doctor is interrupted by the P.A.

"Doctor Takahashi to ICU, doctor Takahashi to ICU." the doctor excuses himself and rushes away.

Akane standing by the window sobs quietly "It's all my fault, it's all my fault."

While Soun prays for his best friends son at the small shrine in the waiting room,

Genma goes to Akane hugs her tight and says gently, "SHH SHH it's not your fault, if Ranma wasn't so pig headed none of this would've happened, he'll be ok."

* * *

><p>Doctor Takahashi enters the ICU, "What's happened?" he asks.<p>

"It's the Jane Doe doctor she's begun having seizures!" said the head ICU nurse.

"Dam I was afraid of that, where are her CT scans?" asked the doctor.

"Right here." she said as she puts them in the x ray viewer and switches on the light.

The doctor puts on his reading glasses and examines the films, "Hmm, ahh as I expected she has a bleed of the posterior deep temporal, ok I'll need a three millimeter trephine a mask and sterile gloves, hopefully a small burr hole in her left parietal near the bleed will relive the pressure."

"Yes doctor." replied the nurse as she gathered the instruments needed.

The doctor quickly scrubbed up and the nurse help him don a gown mask and gloves, he approached the bed Ranma was laying there trembling thankfully the seizures were not severe enough for restraints.

The doctor takes the trephine (which looks similar to a carpenters bit and brace) from the nurse," Ok hold her head." he instructed the nurse, he then placed the burr against Ranmas head where he instructed the nurse to shave a small patch of hair.

He begins drilling the small hole in Ranmas head very slowly as to not break through and risk hitting the brain, ever so slowly the hole deepens until finally dark purple blood runs from the hole, the soaks up the blood with surgical sponges, as the flow lessens Ranmas trembling begins to subside.

"Good, Good, the blood coming out is not bright red so that means the bleeder has stopped, lets bandage her up and change it every thirty minutes until it stops oozing," as the doctor takes off the gown and gloves "Oh her name is Ranma Saotome, her family is in the waiting room."

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Rumiko begins to giggle as she moves to kneel beside Ranma, he turns away because of the shame he feels and asks with a pout "what's so funny?"

"Oh it's just, Soun and I used to fight a lot too; Akane is my daughter after all, as they say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." As she placed her hand on Ranmas shoulder.

"Ranma would you face me please" Rumiko asked softly.

With a heavy sigh Ranma did as she asked, but starred down at the tatami that covered the floor.

"Ranma why won't you look at me, is it because Akane and I look alike?" Ranma only nodded.

"I'm pretty sure Akane didn't mean what she said, and probably regretted it shortly after, Soun and I would have some really bad fights and- no actually he would make a mistake, or say something wrong and I would blow up just like Akane" Rumiko said with a slight sigh as she thought of her family.

"What does it matter she hates me, she always hated me, and now I'm dead and I won't be a problem for her anymore." Ranma said sullenly squeezing his eyes closed trying not to cry.

"Oh Ranma, stop being silly you're not listening, Akane might be mad at you and said things she didn't mean but she doesn't hate you, and I told you're not dead, well yet anyway" Rumiko shaking her head in exasperation.

She then placed both hands on either side of Ranmas head and gently made him look her in the face, and said as she leaned in to touch her forehead to his "I guess I should just show you since you won't listen" as Rumikos head touched his they were enveloped in a blinding white light.

As the light faded "Whe-whe-wheeere are we? I feel strange." Ranma said obviously disoriented.

"Were in my mind, the feeling will pass" Rumiko said softly.

Slowly Ranmas disorientation faded, "I'm feeling better but it's weird, like I don't weigh anything."

"It's because only your consciousness is in my mind" replied Rumiko.

(A/N I didn't feel comfortable trying to write as viewed directly through Rumikos eyes, it's her memories, but as recorded outside herself)

"Oh" said Ranma, then an image began to appear of a small child laying on a tatami covered floor humming the theme to Gatchaman and coloring in a coloring book, also in the room was a younger Soun reading a newspaper and his wife Rumiko sitting at the chabudai (A/N Japanese low table) drinking tea and watching the child with a content smile.

(knock, knock)"Konnichiwa" a small voice was heard down the hall that lead to homes entrance.

"Kasumi, could you see to the door?" said the younger Rumiko that sat at the chabudai.

"Yes mother" Kasumi said as she skipped passed the room they were in.

"THAT WAS KASUMI!" Ranma exclaimed, "sh-sh-sh- she's a little girl!" his eyes wide.

The child that was coloring got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Well yes, she was seven at that time" Rumiko said fondly.

Voices nearly inaudible could be heard from the entry, "My Kasumi san that's a very pretty dress you're wearing" said an older woman's voice.

"Thank you" said Kasumi.

"Kasumi san please tell your mother that I forgot I had an appointment and that I'll be back in about an hour and I thank her for looking after this little one until I return." the woman said.

"Yes ma'am, goodbye aunt Sa-" (BAM BAM BAM BAM) heavy little feet running down the hall drowned out the rest of what Kasumi said.

The clamor stopped and a small child stood at the doorway to the room and bowed and said politely "Hello auntie Tendo, uncle Tendo."

Soun lowered his paper and looked at the child and then his wife and back to the child with a puzzled grin on his face, and said "what's with the politeness?"

"Mum got mad at me N said ta be polite and stop runnin muck, but I don't know what mucks are" said the child.

The couple looked at each other and laughed, Rumiko turned and said "come give me a big hug, and I'll explain it to you later Ok?"

"Kay" said the child with a scrunchy face smile.

"I have something for you." said Rumiko.

Rumiko stood and lead the child to a desk in the corner to retrieve the item, as she did she said "now cover your eyes and no peeking."

The excited child did so.

Rumiko knelt down held out the gift and said "Ok open your eyes."

"Wow! Godzilla" said the excited child, looking at the three new coloring books.

The child began "Thank you auntie Ten-"

"RAAMA chan" squealed the child returning from the bathroom.

The older Ranma looking puzzled, though 'Raama? EH! Ranma!? Th-th-th—that's ME!?'

The young Ranma turns and responds "Kane chan, Kane chan, LOOK! Your mom got me Three Gogzilla books."

Older Ranma looks on dumbfounded as little Akane runs and gives little Ranma a bear hug and kisses him on the cheek, making little Ranma blush, Akane then says "you wanna color?" and the two go to where her coloring book and large tub of crayons were.

Akanes mother with her hands one atop the other on her chest sighed happily at how cute little Ranma and Akane were together.

The older Ranma looks to the older Rumiko "I don't- I don't remember, any of this" his eyes wide.

"Well I don't suppose you would, you and Akane had just turned four" said Rumiko.

Ranma just starred at the pair in disbelief as they colored, talked and giggled.

Rumiko and Ranma watched as the two four year olds played, she would smile as Ranma would laugh at the antics of little Ranma and Akane.

"Rumiko, could you show me my mom?" Ranma asked sheepishly "I don't remember what she looked like,"

"Sure Ranma, I can do that" Rumiko said with a smile.

Everything faded to white, then a new memory began to take form, two women holding swaddled infants were sitting buy the koi pond at the Tendo home.

"You ladies need anything else?" a very clean cut Soun Tendo asked as he placed the tea try on the small table.

"Tea is fine Tendo san" said the woman dressed in a kimono who was obviously not Rumiko.

"That's my mother?! she- she's beautiful!" Ranma exclaimed near gasping.

"We're fine hunny, thank you, how are the girls?" a young Rumiko asked.

"Fine, I just put Nabiki in her crib for her nap and Kasumi was hungry so I made her a snack." said the young father as he turned and went into the house.

"Thank you dear" Rumiko called after him.

All Ranma could do was stare at the woman in the kimono and think 'why can't I remember what she looks like'

"Nodoka, I still can't get over the fact that we both gave birth at the exact same time." The younger Rumiko said.

"It's fate Rumiko, it's a sign that these two were meant for each other" said Nodoka as she cradled the infant in her arms.

"Oh I suppose you're right." Said Rumiko as she rocked little Akane.

"Fate? What? I thought it was pop's and Tendo sans idea that Akane And I got married" said Ranma thoroughly confused.

Giggling, the older Rumiko said, "No it was your mothers and my idea, we just sort of let Soun and Genma think it was theirs.

"Ugh" was Ranmas only response.

The infant in Nodokas arms began to squirm and fuss," Looks like Ranma's getting hungry" said the younger Rumiko.

Ranma watched as his mother started to remove the cloth covering his infant selfs head in preparation to nurse, Ranma gasped.

"KUSO! This was before we-" Rumiko exclaimed.

Everything flashed to a brilliant blinding light as Rumiko who was still kneeling face to face with Ranma pushed away to sever the link between them.

Rumiko with tears in her eyes because of her mistake could only watch as Ranmas face flashed from shock to fear and then horror as he screamed "WHY WAS MY HAIR RED!"


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll be in my office taking a closer look at her CT scans, so we don't miss anything" said doctor Takahashi to Yasuda the head ICU nurse, he took the CT's from the light box on the wall, as the doctor was leaving the room he threw the surgical gown in the hamper by the door, he stopped and said "post a nurse to watch her, with an injury like this I want to play it safe."

"Yes doctor." The nurse replied.

Walking out of the room he grabs the door frame and pokes his head back in "Oh and give me an update on her condition every fifteen minutes."

"Yes doctor." The nurse replied again.

The nurse walked to the phone that hung on the wall near the door, she picked up the handset and called the nurses duty station "Yes this is nurse Yasuda in ICU, have nurse Kubota report to me in ICU room three,- thank you."

Yasuda walked over to Ranma and put on fresh gloves to check the dressing and said "We're going to take good care of you sweetheart"

Soun had just finished praying for his friends' child as the doctor entered the waiting room holding what appeared to him to be x-rays, "How is Ranma?" Genma, Soun and Akane eagerly asked in near unison.

"Saotome san, I would like to speak to you in private." Said doctor Takahashi.

Genma nodded and followed the doctor into the hall.

Crying; Akane ran to her father and hugged him. "I'm scared daddy!"

Soun held her tight, kissed the top of her head. "I know sweetheart, I am too."

As the doctor put the CT scans onto a light box, Genma asked, with a smile that belied the fear he felt, "Ranma's going to be Ok, right doc?"

"Saotome san, I'm not going to lie to you, most cases like this the prognosis isn't good."

The smile vanished from Genmas' face as he pulled off the cloth he wore on his head and started to wring it nervously.

"It's too early to tell, but you should be prepared, she could die, be brain dead or severely brain damaged." Doctor Takashi said bluntly.

Genma felt like Mt Fuji landed on him.

"Ok that's the worst case scenario, now there's hope, if you look right here you can see a crescent shaped white area," as the doctor pointed to an image, "that's where she was bleeding, now any kind of bleeding inside the skull is bad, but, thankfully it's an epidural hematoma" the doctor said to a very puzzled Genma.

"epi—what?" Genma questioned.

"Epidural hematoma, it's what we call it when there is bleeding that occurs between the skull, here and the Dura, here, this membrane that covers the brain, your daughter was having seizures due to this blood putting pressure on her brain, now to relieve the pressure I performed a procedure called Trepanning, in basic terms it's where a hole is drilled just through the skull to allow the blood to escape relieving the pressure." Explained doctor Takahashi.

Genma, not understanding half of what the doctor was saying nodded.

"Once the pressure was released her seizures subsided, and the bleeding has stopped, but I'm still worried that her brain is swelling from the severe blow it took, if that happens we'll need to remove a section of her skull to allow the brain to swell without damage, now I need to ask if it happens, do I have your permission to perform the surgery should the need arise." Said the doctor.

"Um sure, sure whatever you need to do, do it." Said a bewildered Genma, he then asked, "when can we see Ranma?"

"I have her under close observation, if her condition stays stable, maybe in three hours, I have one more question to ask Saotome san, the girl in the waiting room, what does she mean it's her fault?, the police said your daughter was hit by a truck; and that she was alone." Asked doctor Takahashi.

"Wha-? Who? Oh Akane, no, she feels responsible because they had a bad argument and I guess she said some things in the heat of the moment that she regrets, they've had arguments before and Ranma would give Akane some space and would come home an hour later, after Akane calmed down." Genma explained sounding a little lost.

"Ah I understand completely, I have four daughters of my own." Doctor Takahashi said knowingly.

"Now Saotome san I know this is going to be a tall order but, I need you to be strong for Akane san and explain and reassure her that none of this is her fault, with the guilt she's feeling I'm concerned, given the possible outcome she might do something rash. The doctor said in a serious but caring tone.

Genma took a deep breath and summoned all his courage bowed and said "Yes sensei, I'll do my best."

(P.A.) "Nurse Kubota to intensive care unit three, nurse Kubota to intensive care unit three."

As nurse Yasuda was checking the blood pressure and heart monitor, "nurse Kubota reporting ma'am"

"Ah good" Yasuda says as she hands Ranmas' chart to Kubota, "this is Ranma Saotome, head trauma, unresponsive, change dressing as needed, monitor vitals and report her condition every fifteen minutes to Dr. Takahashi."

"Yes ma'am." Kubota said as she checked the clock and recorded her on-duty time on the chart.

After putting the chart on the counter nurse Kubota went to the bedside where the unconscious red haired girl lay and gently taking her hand she said. "Ranma san my name is Natsuki, I'll be looking after you for a while, we're going to do everything we can to make you better, Okaaay."

After placing Ranmas' hand back at her side Natsuki set about her duties, one of which was to catalog the patients' personal property or what was left after their clothes had been cut to remove them, she spoke out loud as she wrote down what the items were.

"One brown leather attaché type book bag, contents one high school algebra textbook, one Japanese history textbook, two pencils, two ballpoint pens; one red silk shirt damaged, one pair black silk pants damaged, one pair slip shoes, money one thousand eight hundred fifty Yen," said Natsuki.

"Wow what a pretty necklace, it's such a beautiful shade of green, what's this kanji engraved in it (男児) danji, was this a gift from your boyfriend?"- "aw but it has a crack in it what a shame." Said Natsuki.

She finished her cataloging with "one necklace, braided leather with single jade bead, cracked."

Natsuki finished writing folded the cut clothing placed the money and necklace in an envelope and placed in on top of the clothing, she checked the clock, it was time to record Ranmas' vitals and call Dr. Takahashi.

Natsuki picked up the phone and dialed the doctors' extension. "Doctor Takahashi, it's Natsuki I have your update on Ranma Saotome,- Yes, unchanged- mm hmm yes vitals are normal, doctor is it Ok if I clean her up a little? She still has blood and dirt on her face and arms,- yes sir I will, thank you."

"Ranma I'm going to get some nice warm water and get you all cleaned up so you'll look pretty when your family comes to see you, Okay." Natsuki said caringly as she turned on the taps to fill a basin with warm water and a little soap.


End file.
